Horror Movie Double Date
by Kaoru-chan97
Summary: Your best friend was dating Alfred F. Jones. You had a crush on his brother Matthew. When he invites (best friends name) and yourself over to watch horror movies; will it end with a bang, or could the theme go from tragic horror to steamy romance? HUMAN NAMES UESED! Alfred/Al America, Matthew Canada


You let out a soft sigh as you knocked on the front door to the large home owned by Alfred, your best friends boyfriend, and his twin brother Matthew, your crush.

"Be more excited (name), this might give you a chance to get *closer* to Matthew." (Best friends name) giggled, running her hands down her shirt to smooth down any wrinkles.

"Yo dudes, you're right on time! Matty and I were about to start the movie without you!" Alfred said in his usual tone of loud obnoxiousness. He reached out and grabbed (best friends name), pulling her into a tight hug while you stood awkwardly next to them on the step.

"Hello, (y/n)." a soft familiar voice greeted you gently. In the doorway behind the embracing couple couple stood Matthew, his golden-blonde hair hung down slightly past his chin and he wore a hockey with the Canadian flag on it along with khaki-colored cargo-pants. You were dressed rather plainly as well; your (h/c) locks were stuffed into a multi-colored beanie, you wore a light (f/c) fleece jacket with a pair of faded blue jeans and a pair of (f/c) converse.

"Hi Matthew." you replied, a light blush dusting your (s/c) cheeks. His lavender eyes sparkled behind oval-shaped glasses and his ridiculously cute curl bounced as he reached out slowly to grab your delicate fingers in his long, slender ones.

"C-come on (y/n), I-I'll show you to the living room." he mumbled, looking down and releasing your hand in embarrassment as a crimson blush coated his cheeks. You reached out and tentatively re-established the physical connection between the two of you. Despite being 6'1", an amazing hockey player, and having immense physical strength (not as much as Alfred though, you remember the time Alfred lifted and carried Arthurs car in order to impress (best friends name) ), he was a very shy person; he reminded you like a little lamb because of his soft way of speaking and near invisible presence.

"T-thanks. Lead the way." you replied, tilting your head up to send him a beaming smile as you stepped into the entry hall, Matthews face lit up in a similar look of happiness; it seemed as if you two had completely forgotten that Alfred and (best friends name) were still there, and you missed the mischievous knowing smile the two shared as Matthew lead you into the large home. As he lead you quietly through the home, it seemed as though he had forgotten that you were still holding his hand because you were being practically dragged along behind him (not that you minded)down the hall and through the Joneses rather large estate house. As you continued along your way, you became absorbed in the intricate rugs beneath your feet, delicate vases on thick wooden tables and fancily carved chest's along the halls, brilliant paintings hung on the walls and Victorian style lamps illuminated the rooms.

You were so wrapped up in the beauty of your surrounds, that you walked right into Matthew.

"Ouch. . . S-sorry." you mumbled as the two of you landed with a 'thud' on the floor. You slowly opened your eyes and found yourself staring at a red maple leaf; your hands were clutching at more material and you felt a pair of arms wrapped around you shoulders, you were being held protectively against Matthews chest.

"Are you alright (y/n)?" he whispered into your ear, the feel of his breath on the appendage and the way you were laying between his legs caused your face to burn with blush.

"Wow. . . I hope we're not interrupting anything, dudes." Alfred voice cut through the moment like a knife and (best friends name) stood slightly behind him, her giggles displacing what was left of the atmosphere from your romantic moment with Matthew. The two of you scrambled to separate and he offered one hand out to assist you up. His hand was large and warm, the fingers long yet gentle, and you could feel a faint moistness from, what you could only assume to be, a nervous sweat.

"Alright dudes, lets get this scary movie night started!" Alfred shouted enthusiastically, ushering the two of you to the couch and starting the first movie.

~Timeskip brought to you by Tony the Alien~

"Eeek!" you squealed, burying your face in Matthews chest for the up-teenth time. You could barely hear yourself think over Alfreds overly dramatic sounds of horror as he and (best friends name) clutched each other, her faking it so that he would feel better about being afraid. Matthew, out of his wish you protect you, put one arm around your shoulders and placed the palm of his other on the back of your head to guide you closer to to his chest. Horror movies had virtually no affect on him; the only reason he had chosen to stay and watch them was because Al told him you were coming so he, harboring an enormous crush on you, agreed to stay and participate.

~P.O.V. Change to Matthew brought to you by Francy-pants~

She squealed in fright at the surprise appearance of the alien on the screen and buried her face in my chest once more, her legs pulling themselves onto the couch so she was just about in the fetal position. I gulped; it was starting to get really hard to control my increasing urges that were full of lust and sexual desire. Slowly I pulled her closer to he, as if to shield her from danger. Shes so cute, but if this keeps up I won't be able to control myself; I thought, though I allowed her to remain in this position for the remainder of the movie.

~P.O.V. Change to Reader and Timeskip Brought to you by Kumajirou-san~

As you heard the last of the ending credits roll by, you lifted your head groggily from it's comfortable place on Matthews chest. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell steadily as he slept; one arm was across your back and held your waist, holding you close to him while the other hung limply over the armrest. Stray locks of golden hair fell into his face and fanned on the cushion behind him. The glasses set on his face were slightly skewed, while barely audible snores slipped through soft looking lips. Slowly, in order to avoid disturbing him from his slumber, you turned your head to look over your shoulder. The other side of the couch was entirely empty and you could only imagine the things (best friends name) and Alfred were doing.

". . .(y/n). . . (y/n). . . Je t'aime*. . ." Matthew mumbled in his sleep, subconsciously pulling you closer to him. Your ear was moved directly above his heart and the subtle pounding of his heart was soothing.

"I love you too." You whispered, thinking he was asleep and nuzzling him softly. As you closed your eyes, his violet ones shot open; Matthew sat up quickly, startling you and knocking you to the other side of the couch. He reached over and grasped one of your shoulders in each hand. He stared into your (e/c) pools and confusion blazing in his lavender ones.

"(Y-y/n), y-you really like me?" He questioned, a crimson blush staining his cheeks.

"W-well. . . Yeah, I-I do. . . I have for a long time." You whispered back, an equally colorful blush covering your face. Just as you looked away in embarrassment, he pulled you into a tight embrace. He sat his head in the crook of your neck and he spoke so quietly you could barely hear his words.

"I-I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back." He mumbled, words particially muffled by your jacket and, if physically possible, his blush intensified as he turned his head slightly away from you in shyness.

"Y-you love me ." You stated, rather than asked, eyes widening in surprise. He loves me! He really loves me! You thought excitedly, heart thudding wildly.

"(Y-y/n). . . Would it be okay. . . I-if I kissed you?" Matthew whispered into your ear, his breath warm against your neck. Your breath hitched at this, but you still leaned forward to brush your soft (l/c) lips against his. You could feel him tense up slightly at your actions, but he quickly relaxed into the kiss; he reached around and grabbed onto your hips with one hand, all the while weaving the other one into your (h/c) hair. He used his new handholds to pull you flush against his body and deepen the kiss; he licked and nipped at your bottom lip, begging and pleading for entrance into the orafice. Alfred did say they had a bit of French in them, you thought before erupting in a loud moan as Matthew slid his hand down to grasp at your rear out of impatience. He took this as an opportunity to slide his slick, warm, tongue into your awaiting mouth; the muscle licked and stroked every surface it could, and it rubbed teasingly against your own in an attempt to coax it into action.

Your tongues engaged in an intricate dance where they swirled and tugged in perfect sync, then an idea popped into your head. (Best friends name) once told you that Matthews curl worked as an endogenous zone, with that thought in mind, you reached up and buried one hand in Matthews hair while using the other to toy with his curl. A predatory growl erupted from Matthews throat and he doubled his efforts; he plundered your mouth and slid his hands all over your body, ripping moans and groans of pleasure from you.

Eventually the two of you pulled away in need of air. As the two of you panted and gasped for breath, Matthew pulled you into a close hug; resting his head in the crook of your neck once more.

"(y/n), will you be my girlfriend?" he asked after catching his breath, eyelids half closed in the most sexy of ways. Your mind froze for a moment from a mixture of fear, happy, and disbelief.

"Y-yes." you replied, happiness washing over the two of you as you fell asleep in peace, cuddling on the couch.

~The End~

*Je t'aime= french for "I love you"


End file.
